


You Are the Only One

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Companion, Author Charles, Cohabitation, M/M, Robot Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles decides to write his next book in the forest. He purchases a robot and gives him a name Erik. Of course, Erik is excellent as a housekeeper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*电影 **The Companion** AU  


 

_Charles在等一个电话，或许这个电话会改变他如今匮乏的人生，或许他永远也等不到。_

 

几个月前。

Charles的下一本新书决定到深山老林寻找灵感。他在助理Hank的建议下购买了一个机器人。

这个时代机器人几乎已经十分普遍，不过有些老派的Charles从未尝试过。往常他都是在城市独居一隅，拉上窗帘在书房写得昏天暗地。为此妹妹Raven总是指责他不好好照顾自己。于是今次一半是为了安慰妹妹，一半是为了改善生活。他在一堆机器人中挑选了顺眼的一款，带着对方上路了。

这个代号为Magneto的机器人，Charles为他取名Erik。

Erik非常尽责，按照既定的程序为Charles提供各种服务。只是没几天，Charles就厌烦了这样的单调。他不喜欢Erik对他的回答永远只有“Yes, sir”，不喜欢对方古板的制服，不喜欢Erik一味墨守成规。他偷偷加大了机器人程序中Personality的部分，取而代之的是一个善解人意的Erik。当然，这段时间里Charles每天都坚持写作，但进展甚微。

或许他该出去走走，从大自然中寻找些什么灵感。

Charles想到了他的机器人，也许邀请对方一同野餐会是个好主意——尽管他知道自己无论说什么对方都会同意的。

Erik准备好Charles爱吃的各种食物，两人惬意地漫步在山野中。

Charles来这里后还未曾深入过。那些郁郁葱葱的树木花草遍布，暖暖融融的阳光播撒，他的心情同闷在屋内便完全不同了。而Erik，这个机器人正拿起一朵素白的百合放在鼻前嗅闻，有些懵懂天真的样子。

Erik长相十分老成，但是此情此景倒不违和。他对百合的观察显然非常仔细，Charles很好奇现在他的大脑里会想些什么——大概只是储存进了一堆数据吧。

“Erik，我的朋友。”Charles笑容温和，“我们要继续赶路了。”

“好的，Charles。”

Erik听到他声音的一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，不过很快平复，拎着篮子安静地与主人并排而行。Charles难得觉得对方的一脸茫然无知有些可爱了。

回程路上发生了一个小插曲。

Charles与Erik碰上了他们附近的住户——Shaw夫妇和他们的女儿Angel。这小姑娘的眼睛一直盯着Erik，Charles都看在眼里。这家人正在此处度假，女主人Emma热情地邀请两人来家中聚餐。Charles一口答应下来，侧头看边上的Erik，一脸得体的表情。

Charles不禁摇了摇头， _我在期待这个家伙有什么反应呢？_

 

Charles在和妹妹Raven打电话， 两人互为对方操心过度。他拉开窗帘，看到屋外Erik正和什么人说着话——是他们的隔壁邻居Angel，穿着漂亮的花裙子，整个人神采飞扬。而Erik一脸严肃认真，手上还握着刚从地里拔出来的蔬菜，嘴巴一张一合。

毕竟是个机器人。

Charles匆匆结束与妹妹的交流，走到屋外。

“Hi, Angel.”Charles礼貌地打着招呼。

“您好，Mr. Xavier.”Angel继续说道，“我父母让我来问下你们有什么忌口，Erik都告诉我了……他了解得真多。”

“真是麻烦你了。”Charles微笑着答道。

“天不早我得回家去了。”Angel离开得倒是很快。

“Erik?Erik!”

“噢是的。”Erik握着蔬菜转身的模样有些可笑。

Charles指了指他手里的东西说：“你要拿到什么时候？可以做饭去了。”

或是觉得这样颐指气使不太好，Charles放软语气又说了遍：“我们去准备晚饭吧。”

当然不是说说而已，这还是Charles第一次在厨房给人打下手。Erik起初就表示不用，可见他多有先见之明。在Charles没把厨房拆掉之前，他就礼貌地把对方架了出去。

于是无聊的Charles只能布置餐桌了。铺设简单的格子桌布，点好蜡烛，摆上Erik今天新摘的百合——他家机器人的偏爱，Charles算牢记在心了。他特地观察了Erik过来时的表情，看到对方脸上的些微惊讶，他还觉得挺高兴的。 _至少我在这方面做得不错呢。_

Charles当然不会质疑Erik的厨艺，就机器人的能力方面无可赘言。但Charles还是会不厌其烦地称赞对方——他对身边那些美好的事物总是如此。

一顿晚餐在他们断断续续的聊天中结束了。Charles很喜欢现在这种状态。

“你能陪我下棋吗？”饭后Charles从自己房中拿出棋盘。尽管这段时间他都没下过，但棋盘被保存得很好，这大概要归结于Erik优秀的保洁工作。

 “你是第一次，所以你先下。”Charles说道。Erik的程序中他有设定过西洋棋这项技能，不过尚未尝试。

随着他们下棋次数的增多，Charles发掘到了这项活动的趣味性。需要强调的是，他们彼此乐在其中。

 

Erik最近有些困扰，因为邻居Angel的频繁来访。他能看出Charles有些不太高兴，虽然他对任何人都维持着温和形象。出于礼貌，Erik并没有直接点破，而是旁敲侧击地告诉那个女孩Charles有些孤僻，工作时如果需要自己而他不在，对方会发脾气。

Erik只能安慰自己是为了主人好，但事后还是向Charles坦白。对方朝他微笑的时候他觉得自己体内又有一股热浪烧起来了——最近几乎经常在Charles面前有这种反应。 _是不是程序出现问题了？_ 或许他该找个机会检查下。

 

如果让Erik形容海，他会认为那是Charles眼睛的颜色。他很好奇为何人类的眼睛被比喻成心灵的窗户，因此他总试图从中读取各种信息。但总有些是他消化不了的。

譬如现在，Charles心血来潮想教他游泳，却不说一声把他推进蔚蓝的海水里。他能感觉Magneto系统无法为自己处理这一刻的状况，身体响起警报，毫无作为地渐渐下沉。他看不到Charles，这些波光粼粼的物质就是先前的海水吗？

直到一只手臂从后箍紧了他的脖子，继而抱起他整个人托向水面之外。

几乎一上岸水就机械地从Erik身体里排了出来。Erik从未见过Charles此时的眼神，他觉得自己又莫名其妙热起来了。有个声音回荡在他脑中——

无论他说什么我都会原谅。

到底是因为对方此时的神情还是身为专属机器人的自觉，Erik并未深究这点。

他躺在Charles的腿上说道：“机器人会不会发烧？我怎么觉得自己浑身发烫。”

这成功逗笑了满怀愧疚的Charles。

 

Charles不久前偷偷调大了Erik的Sexuality——只是出于试验目的。但除了让他们的邻居仍旧频繁造访外，似乎一切如常。不过他因此养成了一个习惯——在休息的间隙自觉地从房间窗户观望Erik的一举一动。

对于屋前美观的执著让Erik醉心于此。种菜也好，养花也罢，修剪出他所满意的草坪；还经常询问Charles对此的种种意见。当Charles表示无所谓时他所流露的类似“失望”神色让对方后来都不敢敷衍，于是这变成了两个人的工作。

和Shaw一家人的聚餐不久到来。那是个有些燥热的夜晚。Charles注意到Erik的打扮不太一样了。一丝不苟的制服变成了修身衬衫，甚至还解了几颗扣子，隐约露出迷人的胸膛。看来并不是没有变化。Charles暗忖。

Angel要去端菜，Erik把头转向Charles示意，于是他跟着走了。

“没事，让他去吧。”Charles说，和Shaw夫妇就这么聊开了。

“你和Erik也是来度假的吗？”Emma问道。

Charles端起咖啡喝了一口，“事实上我是来工作的。”

“那Erik……”

“他并非人类，而是我买来照顾自己的机器人。”莫名地，Charles说出口的话让自己心里不太舒服。

Shaw看来对此颇有研究，就机器人的发展和Charles攀谈起来，但他对这种科技的执迷非Charles所喜。所以他多半心不在焉地听着，偶尔朝Erik离去的方向瞟一眼。

他们回来的时候Charles有注意到Angel的脸色不太好，Erik则如常。Shaw很识趣地结束了机器人的话题，大概终于察觉到Charles不太热衷。

“你的机器人非常优秀。”Shaw在聚餐结束时对Charles说道。Angel的脸都黑了——这个可怜的女孩大概还一无所知。

 

“你说过我是你的朋友，为什么要告诉他们我是你的机器人？”他们走到家门口，Erik的声音在他们安装的路灯光亮中响起。

Charles沉默，只是用钥匙旋开了门。当Erik以为他不会回答的时候对方发声了：“抱歉，你仍是我的朋友。我不知道你会介意这个。”

“对不起，我似乎不该如此责问自己的主人。”Charles能听出Erik语气中的情绪，一时觉得自己是对的，一时又于心不忍。像是吸入一口加冰的可乐，舌尖乃至口腔毫无预兆地犯麻。

他做了一个事后悔恨万分的举动。他吻了Erik，在这个黑暗的屋子里，在他们相处的几周后，在彼此混乱的时刻，稀薄的空气让人胸口发闷——这是他下意识所能想到的唯一安慰。

“Angel今天在厨房亲了我。”Erik在他们漫长的一吻结束后说道。

“和这感觉有什么不同？”Charles问。

“你是男人。”

“嗯。”

“你是我的主人。”

“嗯。”

“你比她好看。”

“Erik，我不得不提醒你有些偏题了。”Charles面部表情一派严肃，但眼睛里满溢的笑意出卖了他。

Erik看在眼里，仍反射性地说：“对不起。”

“我要真正的答案。”Charles将手微微探进Erik敞开的衣襟里。机器人皮肤的触感与人类无异，甚至还贴心地设计了男性的胸毛。

“感觉更好。”Erik幽回的沉沉嗓音荡进Charles耳中。对方发热的身躯提醒着他Sexuality程序正在发酵。他不应该挑逗自己的机器人。情况失控了。

当Erik吻上他耳后的敏感部位，这种强烈的刺激唤醒了沉睡许久的欲望——他的确太久都没有过性生活了。而对象是机器人，似乎又点燃了隐秘的一把火。

“Charles.”Erik唤着他的名字，直接将手大胆地放到某个器官上，来回按压打圈。Charles反手扯住Erik的衬衣，微微张开了嘴唇。Erik把他的一根手指放了进去。对方开始情色地吞吐。现在他们的身体同样热度灼人。

当Erik就那么赤裸裸地站在他面前时，Charles仍不禁赞叹那些肌肉线条的鬼斧神工，那是一种力量，亦是一种美感。他很喜欢这种设计。

“然后你可以过来操我了。”Charles从没想过自己嘴里也会吐出这样的话。

Charles在直射进屋子的阳光里醒来，伸了个大大的懒腰。Erik并不在。

他在家里转了一圈，然后发现他的Erik在厨房里，只穿了一条松松垮垮的运动裤卡在胯上。Charles对着那漂亮的腰臀曲线和腰窝处两个对称的凹陷欣赏了一会儿，走过去结结实实揽住了对方的身体。

“再过一会儿就能吃早饭了。”Erik抚上Charles的手臂，“昨晚睡得好吗？”

“你说呢？”Charles松开他的手。

“这是送给你的。”Erik递过一支素白的百合，Charles凑近闻了闻。

“很香，谢谢。”

Erik在他的眼皮上轻吻了一下，“我很高兴你喜欢。”

 

Charles的文章进展越发顺利，有时候他写完会让Erik读一遍，然后再修改。他喜欢他的文字从Erik嘴中倾泻出来，他使它们变得更美好。Charles带了不少书过来，Erik每天也会阅读，并且自主学习一些技能。这应该是Charles第一次真正意义上的恋爱，虽然对方是他的机器人。

他做了个大胆的决定，将Erik的程序设定为Random Data，这也意味着Erik将拥有自己的意识，不再为Charles掌控。

一切似乎再好不过，直到Raven过来打破了这个平静。

她到的时候只有Charles一个人在家，因为并没有事先说明，Charles又惊又喜。

他们来了个久别重逢的拥抱，Charles在妹妹的金发上印下一吻。

“Charles，看你的样子似乎过得不错。”Raven环顾四周，定格在Charles的脸上，他的表情是无法抑制的甜蜜喜悦。

“噢是的。”Charles双手合掌，习惯性咬住下唇。

“让我猜猜，你的新书写完了？”

“没你想的那么快，不过越来越近了。”

“祝贺你。”Raven再度环视起屋子，突然想起哪里不对劲了。

“你的机器人去哪儿了？”

“Erik?”Raven注意到Charles此时的笑意更深了，“他去散步了。”

“散步？”Raven非常惊讶，带着批判的口吻说道，“你太纵容了，等他回来我一定要好好替你教育下。”

“不用……”

“你们在聊什么？”

一个声音突兀地插进来，是Erik。他无视室内多出来的那个人，将新摘的一把百合递给Charles。

“谢谢。”Charles拿到鼻前闻了闻，和迎上来的Erik自然地接了一个吻。

Charles有些不好意思地看向妹妹，Raven显然目瞪口呆，张口说道：“你们……在一起？”

“是的。”Charles笑着肯定。Raven心里默念：完了。

“Charles，我想我们需要谈谈，你和我，单独地。”

Raven的表情颇为严肃，Erik看得很不舒服，拉住了Charles的胳膊。

“我在门外等你。”她似乎无法接受他们在一起的画面，一刻也不想在有Erik的空间里多呆。

“Erik.”Charles给了对方一个拥抱，“别这样，Raven是我妹妹。”

“我不喜欢她看我的眼神。”Erik直白地说道。

“我想你误会了，她只是一时无法接受。”Charles隔开两人间的距离，“好了，我要出去了。”

Erik拿起他的手吻了吻，说道：“待会儿见。”

“待会儿见。”

 

“我的老天Charles！你知道自己在做什么吗？”Charles一打开门Raven就冲他吼道。

“Raven，注意点好吗？”Charles惊讶于她的过激反应。

“你有些吓到我了。”

“我不在乎自己的哥哥是个同性恋，但是和机器人……我不懂你是怎么想的。”

“但这一切就这么自然而然地发生了。Erik and I, together.”

“他是不会老的，你有想过吗？又或者某一天他的程序出错，世上就再没有Erik这个机器人。”

“我觉得你想的有点远。”

“等这一切发生，你就不会这么认为了。”Raven继续说道，“我觉得你应该和我回去。等你回到了熟悉的城市，身边来来往往的人，你就不会像现在那么依赖Erik。”

“我不会说走就走，我的书还没写完。”

“这些都不重要了好吗？和我回去，随你在你那个乌烟瘴气的家写个昏天暗地我也不管你了。”

“你别说了，这没什么好商量的。我是成年人，知道自己在干什么。”

“老天爷！都怪Hank给你提的破意见！以为有了机器人你就能被好好照顾了，结果现在成这样。”Raven扶额叹道，“你确定不走？别后悔。”

“没什么后不后悔的。”Charles态度坚决。

“看来我是说不动你。”Raven锤了一下哥哥的肩膀，“你就好自为之吧！Charles Xavier!”

“Raven!”

“我不想在这儿待下去了，再见！”

Raven头也不回地走了。

Charles只能无奈地走进门，一股突如其来的蛮力将他一把扯进屋子，随之而来的是激烈的亲吻。

Erik顺着他的衣摆急切地摸进去，Charles试了几次才按住对方的手说道：“抱歉，我现在没心情。”

Erik愣在Charles身上没动，然后慢慢拉开两人的距离。

“你怎么了？你妹妹不是已经走了吗？”

“你偷听我们说话？”

Erik冷笑了一下，说：“她讲得那么大声，想听不到也难。”

“她是我妹妹。”

“我不喜欢她。看看你——”Erik抚上Charles的脸颊，“她来过你就不让我碰你了。”

“我没有这个意思。”Charles抵着Erik的额头，“我只是有些累了，你也知道，这本书耗费了我太多精力。如果我的态度困扰了你，我很抱歉。”

“我不需要什么道歉。你累了就去休息吧。我在屋子外面，你知道的。”Erik温柔地说。

“你也是，不要太累。”

“哈哈。”Erik轻笑了两声，“你怎么想到和一个机器人说累呢？快去躺着吧。还是要我抱你？”

“噢，不……Erik你快放我下来！”

“遵命，我的主人。”Erik替Charles盖上毯子，他们无声地对视了一会儿，Erik离开了房间。

其实Charles不止一次迷惑过，到底是他设定的程序让Erik爱上了他，还是拥有了自我意识的Erik真的对他有了感情？机器人和人类的相爱是否有悖伦常，他想到Raven的那些指责，心中又是一团乱麻。可是他的书尚未写完，他并不想离开。他喜欢这里的安静，也喜欢只和Erik两个人的日子。倘若回到城市，那些喧嚣浮沉直上，再也不富有这里的一方小天地来得自由。也或许是他太过理想。

如果说他对Erik的感情不求回报，连自己都骗不了。只是他一直不去想那么多，与其说不在乎，还不如说是鸵鸟式的逃避。

 

Charles的书还差结尾的时候，发生了一个意外。

他们如往常般上山远足，或是露水过重让地面有些湿滑，Charles失足摔下了山坡，而Erik虽然第一时间抓住了他的手，却不能阻止彼此顺着作用力不断下滑。Erik的手开始出现裂缝——现在Charles才想到当初没有为对方设置承受重物这点真是失策，而Erik此刻丝毫没有放手的打算，再这样他们就要一起掉下去了。

所以最后结果，他们真的一起掉了下去，Erik应该是摔坏了，他垫在下面，Charles相对伤得就好些。他们用Erik的系统发了求救信号。

Charles只是腿骨折和一些擦伤，而Erik损坏太严重，被运去维修中心修理。

Charles回到了原本的生活，似乎Erik从不存在。他的新书You Are the Only One大卖，该小说讲述了机器人与人类的感情。读者们纷纷表示虽然题材已不再新鲜，但字里行间的情绪仿佛有生命般戳到他们的心里。

Charles结束了一天的疲惫工作打开家门，从门缝中透出的钢琴声显然吓坏了他。他从桌上拿起一只花瓶当武器，蹑手蹑脚地走到放着音乐的客厅——没有人。他在原地仔细地竖起耳朵，厨房里似乎传来悉悉索索的声响。

这个小偷真奇怪，难道他饿了在偷东西吃？

Charles冷笑，待会儿一定给你好看。

他放轻脚步声，矫健的身子迅速窜进厨房，挥舞起花瓶——

“啪嗒”，花瓶应声而碎。剧情急转直下——屋子的主人猛地钻到闯进他家的“小偷”怀中，上演起八点档的狗血戏码。不过是笑出了眼泪，又摸了一下对方的脸，然后镇定地转身走出厨房。

那个“小偷”叹了口气，认命地找出扫把来清理那个可怜花瓶的残骸。

不久后对方走出厨房说道：“我想起之前从来没给你做过cupcake，今天尝试了一下，你有口福了。”

Charles搂着对方的脖子笑得格外甜蜜：“不过我想先尝下你的味道。”

房间的电话铃声终于响起了，不过这次Charles才不想管呢。

毫无疑问，他们交换了一个热烈的吻。

 

 

  


  


 

应如故

2014.7.21

 

 

 


	2. 【番外】Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 互攻预警！

 

Erik不相信任何人，包括他自己。

Charles相信任何人，除了他自己。

他们相识于一场交谈会，与会者多半失去了身边非常重要的人。他们把属于自己的那份往事分享出来，当有人发言时，旁人只会倾听。出了这扇门，他们谁也不会认识谁。

Erik的母亲去世了，Charles的妹妹英年早逝。

他们同时失去了自己唯一的亲人。

人生而孤独，但因为拥有而富足。

其实他们不过是想来听听别人的故事罢了。

真正与之相处很久的人，他的离去你固然难过，有时却又觉得他只是去往了另一世界，而你再也见不到。

他们只是陌生人，在那场座谈会上看对了眼，有了一次性关系。他们去酒店开了间房，而不是到对方的家里。

“你想在上面还是下面？”Erik问道，他们在之前做了简单的自我介绍，反正对方的故事，似乎也不那么重要。

“我都可以，但我想先洗个澡。”Charles回他，冰蓝色的眼珠让Erik想到蔚蓝的海洋。他情不自禁地摸了摸对方的眼皮，却只摸到软绒的睫毛。

Charles只是顺势闭上了眼。

对方洗了一个钟头都没出来，Erik敲了敲门。

“Charles，你还好吗？”他又问了一遍，没有回音。

Erik旋开了门，Charles竟然躺在浴缸里睡着了。

“嘿，醒醒。”

“噢对不起。”Charles的面色因为浴室温度高的关系格外潮红，令Erik为之一窒。对方旁若无人地从浴缸里站起来，拿起架子上的浴巾仔细地擦干了自己的身体，然后裸着身子走出去了。

Erik把自己的衣物也除了，在一旁的淋浴间里冲凉。过了一会儿他听到门打开的声音，然后是淋浴间门打开的声音。Charles和他一起挤在狭小的一隅，肌肤不得不紧贴在一起。

“你不是洗过了吗？怎么又进来了？”Erik正在洗头，泡沫顺着他的转向滴下额头，糊了眼睛。他赶忙打开水龙头对着眼睛狂冲，听到一旁的Charles说：“我只是觉得还没洗干净。”然后就只有哗啦啦的水声，Erik干脆把洗发水都冲掉了。双手从下巴往上捋到头发，弄掉些水珠。接着他毫无征兆地捧住Charles的脸，吻上了对方的眼皮，然后不断用舌头去舔那漂亮的眼珠——鉴于他早就想这么做了。

Charles环住了他的腰，他们紧紧地贴合，从胸口到腹部，从性器到大腿根。水从他们的头顶倾泻下来，像一场淋漓的润滑。Charles将一条腿缠上了Erik的腰，而对方托住了他的屁股。

Erik将他湿润的一根手指沾了些肥皂泡沫，一点点捅进Charles的后穴。穴肉紧紧绞着他的手指，他抚了抚对方的背：“放轻松。”

他把Charles推到了墙壁上，开始玩弄对方的乳首。用嘴啃咬发出响亮的吸吮声，或者指尖对准乳头轻轻地顺时针或逆时针旋转，看对方难耐地扭动着身体。他会附在对方耳边问：“想要吗？”但是Charles只是闭着眼什么都没有说。

Erik突然冷笑了一下，一反之前的温柔，猛地把自己的性器插进对方后穴里。他故意在那时松开了手，看到Charles痉挛着就要跌倒，又猛地把对方按到自己怀里，这一下子更深的捅入令Charles的手指扭曲在Erik的手臂上，捏住了那爆出青筋的坚硬肌肉。当然，谁都不舒服。

Charles歇了一会儿，紧紧勾住Erik的脖颈自己动起来。没想到他竟然比Erik更为疯狂，从各种角度让Erik的阴茎咬合在他的身体里，并发出满足的叹息。他的牙齿死扣着下唇，一脸迷醉，Erik比他更早泄出来，Charles在那个时分猛地推开了对方，但那一股股白浊仍旧喷溅到他们身上，顺着水流被带走。

Charles慢吞吞从边上拿了条干净的毛巾，在水下浸湿后为Erik擦背。他擦得颇为用力，对方的背都红了。而Erik却觉得有种病态的舒适。

“Raven小时候就特别喜欢我给她擦背。”Charles幽幽地念着，Erik假装没有听到。

Charles的毛巾顺势来到了Erik伟岸的性器上，他从对方背部伸出手把阳具裹在毛巾里，细心地揉搓。Erik感到有什么蹭着自己的大腿根，如同蜿蜒纠缠的蛇。他不由之主地往后靠了靠，去贴近那股温热，他想之变得滚烫起来。

“Charles.”他回头去蹭对方的脸颊，但是依旧没有回应。

Charles望着对方利落的背部线条，有不少黑痣零碎点缀，腰线收得极为漂亮，特别是腰窝处那两个对应的凹槽。Charles分别用两根手指按了上去——这是一具很美的身体，他想。

“你可以操我吗？”Erik猛地转过身来，声音比方才更为低哑，灰绿色的眼睛里有一种显而易见的痛苦，而Charles在他背后，所以现在才看到。痛苦让这个人两颊的肉都凹陷了下去，他的身体紧绷，那些肌肉的弧度，Charles不知该如何描述。似乎都传达着主人的情绪。他只能这么说。

Charles按掉了莲蓬头，将两人身上的水珠分别擦拭干净，而后牵着Erik的手将他带往床铺，一把推到了床上去。

“坐好。”Charles命令道。然后去衣服口袋里掏出了之前购买的安全套，撕开包装，一点点戴在自己已经发硬的阴茎上。

没有润滑喷雾，他就借安全套上的润滑剂捅了进去。Erik拖住他的后脑勺吻了上来，似乎一点也不在乎疼痛，但Charles可以感觉到接吻时对方吸得非常用力，肌肉亦是紧绷。

Erik双手后撑在床铺上，整个人主动推送着自己迎合Charles，对方则跪在地上，看着他们结合的地方，偶尔动个几下。

Erik抬起腿蹭了蹭对方的腰，哀求道：“你可以专心点吗？”

Charles横了他一眼，说道：“我这样很累。”

“那你过来躺着。”

他们以这个交合的姿势换了个位置，就变成了Charles仰卧，Erik一下跨坐在他身上，放下小腿跪着动起来。这样俯瞰Charles，对方的眼中竟然亮着奇异的光。他握着Erik的腰，看对方的汗水随着激烈的各种角度颠簸掉下来，洒落在自己身上，他甚至抬起自己的上半身去亲吻对方胸口的汗水。他也着迷于Erik沉湎的表情，这时他可以随意摆出脆弱的表情，痛苦的神色。他牢牢钳制了Charles的双臂，似乎也是禁锢自我。他渴望被进入，渴望别人的融合，这样才让他觉得自己仍活着，鲜活的肉体，丰盛的精液。

Charles坐了起来，他们双臂交缠，互相拥抱，汗水滑腻而充沛，粗重的呼吸与喉咙深处的闷哼一齐被顶了上来。

两个陌生人以异常亲密的方式结合。

Charles不相信自己，而Erik不相信任何人。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


 

**Charles停下了打字的手，揉了揉眼睛。他真的不能再下去了，不能再以Professor X的姓名书写Charles与Erik的故事，这蠢到执著。他摸了摸桌上的那张合影，还是在山里时Angel一时兴起帮他们拍的，没想到Erik再也回不来了。那片汪洋大海吞噬了Erik，而Charles只是希望这两个名字能有个好结局。**

 

 

 

 

——END——

 

**Author's Note:**

> 还是觉得自己写得好狗血哈哈。其实机器人设定很容易让大家想到呆八，所以我一开始也蛮犹豫的，最终还是秉承了CP可逆不可拆的原则。而且这个机器人Erik比起呆八真是落后太多啦，大家应该也能看到很多时候Erik的无力了吧。个人很喜欢这个AU的电影The Companion【链接：http://pan.baidu.com/s/1eQioaI2 密码：sa0j 】，1994年的，但是设定真是太戳我了，快来买我的安利，男主简直男友力爆表！我们下次见！


End file.
